


The Game

by Ripley123



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley123/pseuds/Ripley123
Summary: Una serie di inquietanti omicidi sconvolge Washington. Le vittime sono tutti ragazzi, pestati a sangue. La squadra, chiamata a risolvere il caso, dovrà stare attenta a non rimanere coinvolta in un perverso gioco mortale dalle sfumature esoteriche. Chi è il Pastore? Cosa nasconde la giovanissima Elizabeth? E cosa si cela nei bassifondi di Washington?





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Un pugno. Poi un calcio. E poi ancora altri colpi. Il corpo cadde, livido, coperto di sangue. Non voleva ucciderlo. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Aveva dovuto.  
-Sei stata brava.- si complimentò il suo mentore, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.  
-Molto brava.-.

-JJ, ti sei rammollita o sbaglio?- la provocò Morgan. Avevano deciso di andare a correre insieme e quello era il primo giorno di allenamento.  
-Solo perché ho lasciato che mi superassi? Nah!- replicò la donna.  
-E allora perché ti sei fermata e stai riprendendo fiato?- la sbeffeggiò Derek.  
-Perché... Beh, perché ogni tanto fare una pausa è necessario.- provò a difendersi Jennifer.  
Improvvisamente, cadde, travolta da una ragazza. Derek corse subito ad aiutarle.  
-Mi scusi.- mormorò la giovane.  
-Figurati. È tutto a posto.- la rassicurò l'agente Jareau.  
-Tu, piuttosto... Nulla di rotto?- le chiese.  
-No, io... Tutto a posto.- affermò la ragazza. Era di media statura, dalla corporatura apparentemente atletica. Indossava una grande felpa grigia con un cappuccio che le copriva il capo. I suoi occhi azzurrissimi si scontrarono con quelli di JJ. La ragazzina chinò lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro.  
-Arrivederci.- si congedò, frettolosamente.  
JJ e Morgan si scambiarono un'occhiata divertita. Poi, la donna si mise le mani nelle tasche della felpa, in cerca di un fazzoletto, ma si accorse immediatamente di aver perso il portafogli.  
-Dannazione! Il portafogli!-. Si voltò. Capì subito chi poteva averglielo preso.  
-Accidenti!- imprecò.  
-FBI! Ridammi subito il portafogli!- esclamò, inseguendo la ragazzina che l'aveva travolta. La giovane cominciò a correre.  
-Fermati o sparo!- minacciò Jennifer.  
-JJ, aspetta! Non mi sembra la soluzione migliore!- provò a calmarla, senza successo, Morgan. La donna, infatti, lo ignorò e continuò l'inseguimento. Era vicinissima alla ragazzina.  
-Porca puttana!- imprecò la giovane. Prese il portafogli e lo lanciò all'agente. Jennifer le era praticamente addosso. Proprio in quel momento, passò un autobus.  
-Adios!- esclamò la ladra, salendo sul mezzo.  
-Oh, accidenti!- si disperò l'agente Jareau.  
-JJ, ecco il portafogli.- disse Morgan, porgendole ciò che le era stato sottratto. La donna sospirò.  
-Dai, non preoccuparti! Era solo una ragazzina.- la rassicurò Morgan.  
-Sì, hai ragione. Oh, il cellulare!-. 

-Garcia, cosa abbiamo tra le mani?- chiese Rossi.  
-Un ragazzo, Pete Riddle, è stato trovato morto in un vicolo, qui a Washington. È stato ucciso a suon di pugni e calci.- spiegò Penelope.  
-Calci e pugni?- domandò stupita Emily.  
-Sì . È stato picchiato a sangue.- continuò Garcia. -E non è la prima volta che succede. A dire il vero, è già il quinto in undici giorni.- concluse l'analista.  
-C'è qualche collegamento tra le vittime?- chiese Reid.  
-Sono tutti ragazzi giovani, tra i diciannove e i ventitré anni.- rispose Garcia.  
-Sono stati trovati oggetti accanto ai cadaveri?- domandò Emily.  
-No, niente.- affermò Penelope.  
-Abbiamo sospetti? Una pista?-.  
-Nulla Hotch. Erano tutti ragazzi per bene, con nessun segreto. Persone normali, con vite normali e lavori normali.- rispose l'analista.  
-A proposito di persone con un lavoro: dove accidenti sono Morgan e JJ?- si chiese Rossi.  
-Eccoci qui!- esclamarono i due agenti ritardatari, ansimanti a causa della corsa che, probabilmente, avevano fatto per non tardare maggiormente.  
-Complimenti per la puntualità.- ironizzò Hotch.  
-C'è stato un contrattempo. Sono stata borseggiata da una ragazzina.- spiegò la bionda.  
-È la verità, capo.- confermò Derek. Hotch sospirò, poi riassunse i dettagli del caso all'afroamericano e alla bionda.  
-Quindi abbiamo delle vittime pestate a sangue, fino alla morte?-  
-Sì, JJ.- rispose Emily.  
-Abbiamo un'idea riguardo un possibile profilo?- chiese Morgan.  
-Beh, sicuramente si tratta o di un maschio adulto o, comunque, di una donna pratica di boxe o arti marziali. Più di così, purtroppo, non saprei dirti nemmeno io.- asserì Reid.  
-Inoltre, se non si conta il fatto che tutte le vittime fossero ragazzi giovani, non c'è nessun collegamento tra loro. Niente amicizie comuni, niente luoghi frequentati comuni. Probabilmente, nemmeno si conoscevano fra loro.- aggiunse Rossi.  
-Chiunque sia l'S.I., deve sapere il fatto suo. È riuscito a non lasciare praticamente tracce di sé, oltre ai cadaveri.- concluse JJ.  
-Già. Quindi muoversi! Reid e Morgan, con me e Rossi sulla scena del delitto. Emily e JJ, voglio che andiate dalla famiglia di Riddle e che troviate la maggior quantità di informazioni utili. Penelope, scava il più possibile nelle vite delle vittime. Al lavoro!- ordinò Hotch alla squadra. 

Il buio regnava nella stanza. L'uomo, stravaccato su un vecchio divano scassato, accese la torcia elettrica e prese un foglio da un tavolino.  
-Bingo!- esclamò, iniziando poi a ghignare.

 

——————————————————————  
N.d.A.

Ehilà. È la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa qui. Questa storia è presente anche su Wattpad e su Efp, sito su cui l’avevo iniziata, anche se qui troverete una versione riveduta e corretta. Spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, fatemi sapere!


	2. 2

L'ordine è qualcosa di artificioso; il naturale è il caos.  
(Arthur Schnitzler)

 

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan e Reid giunsero sulla scena del crimine. Il corpo era stato isolato e lasciato lì dalla polizia, in attesa dell'arrivo dei federali.  
-Se non sapessi che ci sono state altre vittime uccise nello stesso modo, penserei a una semplice aggressione dovuta a una lite o, peggio, a una rapina.- esordì David.  
-La violenza con cui è stato massacrato è a dir poco disumana. Guardate i segni sul volto: devono averlo pestato fino a quando non ha perso i sensi e, poi, devono aver continuato a picchiarlo- osservò Reid. Il più giovane della squadra sospirò. Si era imbattuto negli orrori più indescrivibili da quando era diventato profiler, ma la vista di quel corpo così martoriato lo turbò decisamente.   
Sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla: Derek gli sorrideva. Probabilmente, si era accorto della sua inquietudine. La vista dell'amico lo rincuorò alquanto e gli permise di tornare a pensare al lavoro. Si mise a cercare tracce dell'assassino o, comunque, indizi utili. Ad un tratto, fu attirato da qualcosa che brillava accanto al marciapiedi.   
-E questo come c'è finito qui?- si chiese.  
-Cos'è, Reid?- domandò Hotch.  
-È un anello. Ci sono delle incisioni all'interno, ma sono molto piccole.- rispose Spencer.  
-Lo faremo analizzare immediatamente.- asserì Aaron.

-Deve essere questa.- asserì Emily, fissando il cancello che separava una bella villetta a schiera dalla strada.  
-Suono io.- affermò JJ, citofonando. Le due agenti attesero qualche istante.  
-Chi è?-   
-Agenti Prentiss e Jareau dell'FBI, signora Riddle. Possiamo entrare?-. Non ricevettero risposta. Rimasero ferme ad aspettare un paio di minuti.  
-Che facciamo? Entriamo?- propose Emily.  
-Non abbiamo nessun mandato! Non possiamo.- replicò Jennifer.  
Finalmente, la porta della villetta si aprì e ne uscì una signora sui cinquant'anni.   
-Mi dispiace per l'attesa, ma... Ma...- provò a scusarsi, senza riuscirci: scoppiò a piangere. Le due agenti la accompagnarono in casa e la fecero sedere. La aiutarono a tranquillizzarsi, portandole un bicchiere di acqua e preparandole del tea.   
-Come si sente?- chiese Jennifer.  
-Lei ha figli?- domandò la signora Riddle. JJ annuì.  
-Come si sentirebbe se sapesse che suo figlio, il suo bambino, che lei ha portato in grembo e cresciuto con tutto l'amore del mondo, non tornerà mai più a casa?-.  
Calò un gelido silenzio. Jennifer sospirò.   
-So che non è il momento migliore, ma potrebbe dirci se, per caso, suo figlio era strano in questi giorni? O se frequentava particolari persone?- chiese Emily. La signora Riddle si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano e si soffiò rumorosamente il naso.  
-No, non aveva comportamenti strani.  Si alzava tutte le mattine per andare a lezione, poi andava ad aiutare in parrocchia e, infine, tornava a casa per cena. Semmai gli capitava di rincasare prima, mi aiutava sempre con le faccende. Sa, da quando mio marito è morto si era ripromesso di aiutarmi e proteggermi. Era un ragazzo buono. Amava la vita.- spiegò la donna.  
-Signora, grazie mille. Se ha bisogno di qualsiasi cosa o se, semplicemente, le viene in mente anche solo un semplice dettaglio, non esiti a chiamarci.- disse Jennifer. Fece per uscire, seguita a ruota da Emily, ma la madre della vittima la bloccò da un braccio.  
-Trovate chi gli ha fatto questo. Trovatelo e fategliela pagare.-scongiurò.  
-Lo troveremo.- promise JJ, uscendo dalla porta. Le due donne si avviarono verso la macchina. Salirono sull'auto e chiamarono Rossi.  
-Non abbiamo cavato un ragno dal buco. Il ragazzo era la rappresentazione del figlio perfetto.-esordì Emily.  
-Potrebbe trattarsi di una semplice aggressione, a questo punto.- ipotizzò JJ.  
-È escluso. La violenza delle percosse accomuna tutte le vittime ritrovate. Inoltre, Reid ha trovato un anello con delle incisioni, pensiamo possa appartenere all'assassino.- spiegò David.  
-Vi raggiungiamo subito, allora.- affermò Emily. Aveva appena finito la chiamata, quando si ritrovò sballottata verso il parabrezza: JJ aveva inchiodato.  
-Ma che ti prende?- la riprese. Jennifer, però, non rispose e, slacciatasi la cintura, scese dalla macchina.  
-JJ!- la chiamò Emily, invano.

"Corri e prendila, corri e prendila." pensava fra sé e sé JJ. Aveva, infatti, visto la ragazzina che l'aveva borseggiata la mattina.  
-Agenti federali, ferma o sparo!- minacciò. La ragazzina si voltò.  
-Ancora? E che palle! Non ti è bastato mangiare la polvere questa mattina?- la schernì.   
-Come scusa? Fai anche la spiritosa?-.  
-Mai stata più seria di così.- replicò la giovane. JJ si avvicinò verso la ragazza, estraendo dalla giacca un paio di manette.  
-Hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio. Ogni parola che dirai potrà essere-  
-Usata contro di me, sì lo so.- concluse la giovane, porgendo i polsi all'agente federale; sul destro si poteva ammirare un bellissimo tatuaggio rappresentate un drago.  
-Bel tatuaggio.-  
-Grazie.- rispose la fuggiasca, allungando ancora di più le braccia verso la federale.  
-Vedo che capisci, brava.- ironizzò JJ, alla vista della docilità della ladra.  
-Già. Io invece vedo che tu resti scema.- replicò la ragazza, calciando allo stomaco Jennifer e scappando.  
-JJ!- esclamò Emily, trovando la collega, dolorante, per terra. Era riuscita, a fatica, a raggiungerla. L'aiutò a rialzarsi.  
-Ho visto la ragazzina che mi ha borseggiata stamattina e me la sono lasciata sfuggire come una recluta!- si innervosì.   
-La ritroverai. Torniamo dagli altri, dai.- la consolò Prentiss. Emily la accompagnò verso la macchina e, insieme, raggiunsero il resto della squadra. 

-Ricapitolando: abbiamo un SI che uccide giovani ragazzi, apparentemente non collegati tra loro, picchiandoli a morte. L'unico indizio che abbiamo è un anello, ma non sappiamo neppure se è davvero un indizio.- tirò le fila Rossi.  
Improvvisamente, Penelope entrò nell'ufficio, trafelata.   
-Buone notizie: l'anello è un indizio!- esclamò.  
-Dalle analisi in laboratorio, però, risulta che apparteneva alla vittima. Le impronte digitali sono inconfondibili. In compenso, ho scoperto che cosa rappresenta l'incisione interna.-   
-E di cosa si tratta?- chiese Morgan. Per tutta risposta, Garcia proiettò alcune diapositive. La prima slide mostrava un drago. A JJ si mozzò il respiro.  
-Probabilmente è il simbolo di qualche strana setta. Ai lati del drago ci sono le parole "Chaos" e "Fede", ma ne so quanto voi.- spiegò Penelope.  
-JJ, tutto bene?- si preoccupò Spencer.  
-Sì, sì, tutto benissimo. Mi sarà andato di traverso qualcosa.- mentì lei. Mille pensieri le attraversavano la mente: chi era quella ragazza? Faceva parte della setta ipotizzata da Garcia? C'entrava, per caso, con gli omicidi? E se, per caso, non avesse rivestito ruolo alcuno in quella faccenda, perché aveva quel drago tatuato? Pura coincidenza? Nah, le coincidenze non esistevano nel suo lavoro. Doveva trovarla, assolutamente. E capire se, per caso, invece di combatterla non avesse dovuto salvarla.

———————————————————————

N.d.A.

Secondo capitolo, un po' di carne al fuoco.Grazie alle (finora poche) persone che hanno letto la parte precedente. Mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate


End file.
